Lo infinito
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Luego de mucho tiempo Shun logra reencontrarse con June, o con lo que son más bien, sus fragmentos. Fic dedicado especialmente a Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation.

 _ **Fic dedicado con mucho cariño a Mel-Gothic de Cáncer, quien ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles. Amiga, no sabes cuanto te admiro. Te quiero :)**_

* * *

 **Lo infinito.**

" _El dolor, no lo olvidará; pero no le oscurecerá el corazón, y le dará sabiduría."_

ㅡ _J. J. R. Tolkien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A pesar de la tierra yerma y triste, del sol sin piedad que azotaba la isla y de las noches que les cubrían la piel con el helado frío, Shun amaba ese lugar. Había sido siempre como un segundo hogar para él. Era por eso que se había decidido a reconstruirlo. Le había hecho esa promesa a June, además. Lo único que más deseaba era que todo aquello que su maestro construyó con sus enseñanzas jamás pereciera.

Y, aunque la isla le daba una visión llena de soledad y amargura como bienvenida, Shun sentía calidez gracias a todos los buenos momentos que vivió ahí y lo cobijaban de las ráfagas de viento que chocaban contra su cuerpo como si quisieran alejarlo de ese lugar.

Había sido difícil arribar a esa isla, debido a que las condiciones de vida ahí no eran las más adecuadas y la poca gente que la habitaba ya no se encontraba ahí, las embarcaciones a ese lugar habían mermado sus viajes hasta la isla. El Santo de Andrómeda lo comprendía, los últimos que habían quedado ahí eran él junto a su maestro Albiore y sus demás compañeros. Pero luego del ataque de Milo de Escorpio… todo pereció.

Era extraño. Y, aunque esa isla le trajera tan buenos recuerdos, en aquellos momentos también la tristeza y la nostalgia se alojó en su corazón, porque sabía que su maestro ya no estaba más ahí. De Reda y Spica, ya no supo cuáles fueron sus paraderos. Cuando La Batalla de las Doce Casas terminó, buscó a June por todos lados, ya que cuando regresó a la Mansión Kido, se enteró que ella ya no se encontraba bajo la protección de la Fundación Graude. Tatsumi le explicó que un día la chica se escapó, desapareció y aunque la buscaron por varios lugares, no la hallaron.

Shun la buscó, pero luego nuevas batallas se presentaron frente a él e imponiéndose ante su voluntad, atrasando cada vez más su encuentro con ella. Cada vez que creyó que al fin tendría un intervalo de tiempo en que cual podría respirar tranquilidad y dedicarse a buscarla, la amenaza de algún dios soberbio sobre la tierra amainó esa esperanza.

Luego de lo de Hades, incluso creyó que moriría sin poder volver a verla. Pero ahora que la vida le había dado un espacio donde descansar sin batallas ni más, al fin había podido regresar a Isla Andrómeda. El aire que se respiraba en ese lugar era tan distinto al que recordaba. Todo susurraba tristeza. Pero a pesar de eso, Shun amaba ese lugar. La tierra necesitaba esa comprensión por parte de los humanos, necesitaba que ellos entendieran la amargura que le brindaba ser estéril y no poder dar frutos; así como las mujeres sufren por no poder engendrar una vida sobre su vientre.

Caminó hacía la cabaña que antes le correspondiera; le sorprendió que aquel lugar que se levantaba como una fortaleza para él contra las gélidas noches cuando fuera aprendiz, ahora le parecía tan pequeñito y débil. Pero era un lugar humilde, donde su maestro le compartió muchas enseñanzas y le brindo muchas de sus sonrisas. Y eso lo volvía tan invaluable.

Dejó ahí su Caja de Pandora. Continuó caminando con la esperanza de ver a June en algún lugar, pero en la isla se dejaba sentir tanta soledad y tristeza que perdió la esperanza de verla ahí. Apenas llevaba algunos minutos en ese lugar y comprendió que tenía que darse muchas fuerzas así mismo para quedarse solo en un lugar tan roto. Pero necesitaba hacerlo, para poder reconstruirlo.

Así como antes le hubiera dicho a June, había momentos en que un hombre debía pelear sin importar las dificultades; y comprendió que eso no sólo entraba en el punto de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, él se quedaría en ese lugar y lo erigiría en la gloria que alguna vez poseyó, aunque estuviera solo y las probabilidades de eso fueran casi nulas.

Suspiró.

— Me hubiera encantado que June estuviera aquí, conmigo. —Dijo para sí mismo con una mirada cansada.

Continuó caminando, ya pronto anochecería. Shun quería darse el lujo de quedarse sentado sobre las rocas que quedaban cerca de la costa para poder contemplar las estrellas. Una de las cosas que la Isla Andrómeda siempre les había regalado era una vista preciosa hacía el firmamento nocturno, gracias a que la isla estaba apartada de las ciudades la luz de las mismas no cegaba la fascinante imagen que la Vía Láctea les regalaba a diario.

Fue como entonces se dirigió al lugar que él y June solía compartir cuando eran más jóvenes, ahí era el lugar donde contemplaban las estrellas juntos. Ese era el lugar donde hablaban horas y horas y se contaban sus gustos, sus temores y se demostraban que a pesar de haber una máscara en medio de ellos dos, no estaba la imposibilidad de ser amigos cercanos, casi hermanos.

Caminó hacía ese lugar armado de aquellos pensamientos. Y entonces la vio.

Ahí estaba ella, con el cabello rubio corriendo traviesamente con el viento. Su silueta delineada gracias a la luz de la luna que la hacía ver como una hermosa sirena tomando un descanso con las estrellas como sus protectoras. Silenciosa e inmóvil permanecía mirando al firmamento. Shun creyó que lloraría puesto que, aunque siempre pensó que estaría preparado para verla una vez más, esto definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa y una felicidad inimaginable que acumuló en su corazón que por un momento creyó que este explotaría de emoción.

— ¡June! —Gritó, olvidando todo y corriendo donde yacía sentada ella. La chica se descolocó al oír que alguien la llamaba, pues sabía que estaba completamente sola en esa isla.

— ¿Shun? —No podía creerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, puesto que se negaba a la idea de verlo ahí. Había estado sola tanto tiempo en ese lugar apartado en un rinconcito del mundo que creyó que su imperante soledad le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Simplemente no creía que era verdad.

— ¡Sí, soy yo! — El joven no tuvo reparo en abrazarla. La abrazó con tanta fuerza, también para convencerse así mismo de que no era una visión, que ella estaba entre sus brazos una vez más. June se quedó inmóvil, la mitad de su rostro fue cubierto por el hombro de Shun, y sus lágrimas continuaban abandonando sus ojos zafiro. — ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé! Estuve buscándote… todo el tiempo.

— Shun… — Se quedó en blanco. Simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar. Su corazón latía aceleradamente. ¿Era verdad? ¿Shun estaba ahí? ¿Al fin alguien había llegado?

¿…al fin?

—¡No! —Gritó ella, apartándose de Shun inesperadamente. El chico se quedó estático, parpadeó, confundido. June no llevaba puesta la máscara, por lo cual Shun pudo ver como el semblante de la joven entraba en una profunda angustia, como si ella no fuese capaz de sopesar la situación. —¡Aléjate de aquí Shun! ¡Vete! — La última palabra la pronunció ya con el quiebre de la voz, June lloraba como nunca creyó que lo haría. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, como si estuviera asustada. Se había acostumbrado a estar tan sola que jamás creyó que alguien volvería alguna vez.

— June… ¿qué pasa? — Shun no entendía. Intentó acercarse, pero cada vez que daba un paso hacia adelante ella retrocedía. — ¿Qué ocurre? June, por favor, habla.

La chica simplemente negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, como con desesperación. June se abrazó a sí misma, detestaba que sus ojos no dejaran de llorar. Abrió la mirada sólo para buscar su máscara por inercia, no quería que nadie viera su rostro.

Pero era eso, se había quedado ahí en esa isla sin compañía alguna que portar una máscara carecía de sentido. Por eso no la llevaba y ahora maldecía ese destino, porque no podía cubrirse el semblante con aquel trozo de metal que la acompañó durante tantos años. Tuvo que acudir a sus manos para que la ayudaran a cubrir su rostro quebrado en llanto.

— June…

— ¡No, Shun! ¡Aléjate de aquí! ¡Vete de aquí! —La joven volteó el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. — ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio!

Las palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Shun. Y por un momento, tuvo miedo. Un miedo que no había conocido antes. No comprendía, había soportado increíbles batallas, había soportado todo el dolor físico que un cuerpo humano puede soportar y sin embargo ahora… aquellas palabras que June le dedicaba simplemente tenían la capacidad de quitarle el alma misma.

¿Por qué June decía todo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué dices eso, June? — Shun no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban húmedos. — June… yo te quiero. Por Athena… — Andrómeda se llevó una mano al rostro, cubriéndose la boca. Se dio un momento para tratar de sopesar todo aquello y respiró, llevándose las ganas de llorar. Luego, volvió a descubrirse el rostro. —June… no te imaginas como me duele que digas eso, no te haces idea… Por favor, si hice algo mal… dame la oportunidad de arreglarlo.

— No puedes arreglarlo, Shun. — June sentía que ni si quiera podía respirar. Su pecho dolía. —¡Nadie puede! Es demasiado tarde… Los odio. Odio a todos. Odio al Santuario, odio a los Caballeros Dorados, odio a Reda y Spica y a nuestros demás compañeros, te odio a ti… ¡Me odio a mí misma!

Casi todo el aire que apenas había podido respirar se fue al terminar aquella confesión. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y Shun se apresuró a tomarla en un abrazo. En un principio June forcejeó contra él, pero Andrómeda fue persistente y no la soltó, hasta que al final ella se rindió y no pudo hacer nada más que sollozar. Shun cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, llorando en silencio para no opacar el llanto de la joven quien al parecer tenía tanto por dentro que debía salir.

Pasados unos minutos June encontró refugió en el cuello de Shun, como lo hubiera encontrado antes de que él partiera a la batalla en el Santuario. Habían sido tantas las emociones que había experimentado en un solo momento y había sido tan cálido el abrazo de Shun y las lágrimas tan pesadas que sintió que podría descansar cómodamente entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento Shun... — Dijo una vez se encontró a sí misma más tranquila. — No te odio… La verdad es que te quiero tanto que a veces siento que me duele…

Shun le acariciaba el cabello, como queriendo alejar las frustraciones de la cansada mente de June. Se atrevió a besarle la frente.

— No, June… yo lo lamento mucho. — El joven, luego del silencio que ambos habían compartido, había tenido tiempo de pensar. Sabía que June a veces podía ser impulsiva, pero siempre era por una buena razón. — Has estado sola tanto tiempo. Creo que sientes… como si todos te hubiésemos traicionado. Pero yo nunca te olvidé June, jamás lo hice. — Andrómeda pensaba decir que estuvo buscándola, pero las batallas se interpusieron muchas veces en su camino, sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo, si algo había aprendido luego de tanto tiempo es que un hombre jamás buscaba excusas.

— No sólo se trata de mí, Shun. —Mencionó la chica en voz baja, todavía débil. Sus lágrimas reaparecieron, pero de una manera diferente; ahora estaban más entregadas a la tristeza que a la desesperación. — Nadie nunca vino, Shun… nadie. Lo dejaron solo. Lo olvidaron. Todos estos años… y nunca les importó.

Shun se movió un poco para ver directamente a June a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y no obstante la mirada de June parecía ser tan lejana…

— ¿A qué te refieres, June?

— Nuestro maestro, Albiore. — Aclaró la chica con tristeza. Cerró los ojos y Shun contempló como bajaban tranquilamente las lágrimas sobre aquellas mejillas pálidas. El joven las limpió. June trató de darse fuerzas para continuar. — Luego de que partieras hacia el Santuario, me tomó tan solo unos días para recuperarme y tan pronto lo hice, me fui sin decir nada porque necesitaba saber que fue del maestro Albiore. Cuando Milo atacó la isla todos tuvimos que escapar como pudiéramos… La última visión que tuve de mi maestro fue la de él sobre el suelo en sus últimos momentos de vida.

— Lo recuerdo. — Mencionó Shun, tristemente. — Dijiste que había una rosa justo a su lado… — El chico pensó que tal vez no era momento de contarle que había logrado vengar la muerte de su maestro. June primero necesitaba decirlo todo.

— Así es… — June arrugó los ojos. — Cuando vine lo encontré así… tal y como lo había visto la última vez. Su cadáver estaba pudriéndose en la intemperie… — La voz de la chica iba quebrándose. — Nadie vino a darle sepultura. Nadie vino Shun… Estuve velando su cuerpo, también esperando a que alguien viniera y me acompañara… Pero nadie jamás volvió… Yo le di sepultura, y sólo yo mencioné algunas palabras en su honor. Todos los olvidaron Shun…

Fue como entonces el joven comprendió el dolor de su amiga. Albiore había sido como un padre para June, él había sido toda la familia que ella tenía, ya que fue abandonada de bebé en la isla, Albiore se lo había contado; en una ocasión un navío se detuvo en la isla sin una razón concreta aparente y cuando se fueron, Albiore se encontró con June llorando entre las rocas que después se volverían el lugar que Shun y ella compartirían.

Céfeo la cargó en sus brazos y entonces jamás la soltó. La amó como a una hija y la guio porque deseaba que ella se volviera fuerte. Y entonces, la figura paterna de Albiore era todo lo que June conocía del mundo. Jamás había salido de la isla; no se había imaginado que el mundo exterior fuera tan grande… pero más frío, indiferente, brutal y desconsiderado.

Varios de los otros aprendices habían sido enviados. Sólo June creció ahí desde bebé. Isla Andrómeda siempre había sido su hogar. ¿Por qué una joven a tan temprana edad debía permanecer tan sola y tan falta de cariño? Shun se sintió mal por imaginarse a June en tan horribles condiciones.

— Me prometí que no lo iba a dejar solo, Shun. — Mencionó June. Luego respiró hondo para calmar el propio nudo en su garganta. — Por eso jamás volví. Lamento si te preocupaste por mí…

— No, June… no… —Shun negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, meciéndose suavemente, acariciándole los cabellos. — No tienes porqué disculparte. Lo que dices es verdad… todos fueron egoístas, jamás regresaron… yo… yo… pude vengar a nuestro maestro. — Shun cerró los ojos y de nuevo las lágrimas fluyeron. — Pero me conformé con esa idea que no volví si quiera para ofrendarle un funeral digno de él… Lo siento tanto June, lo siento. Y espero que mi maestro Albiore me perdone… Por Athena, no sabes cuánto me duele…

June simplemente asintió y le rodeó con ambos brazos. Y fue como de los dos floreció el dolor bajo las estrellas. Ese lugar siempre había sido confidente de sus secretos, sueños y anhelos. Y ahora, en aquellos momentos era confidente de sus lágrimas.

— June… — Shun se separó un poco de ella para luego mirarla y acariciarle la mejilla. — No quiero que estés sola nunca más. ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que nuestro maestro tampoco desea eso. —Shun le sonrió para darle confianza. — Él siempre nos dijo que el cosmos es infinito… ¿Recuerdas? Sus lecciones siempre eran tan importantes porque nos compartía parte de su sabiduría.

La joven miró a Shun por unos momentos y sonrió a pesar de todo. El recuerdo de su maestro coronado por las palabras amables de Shun le traían tanta calidez.

— Y nuestro maestro decía que es infinito porque el cosmos es todo lo que nos rodea. Desde la tierra, el mar, el sol… las estrellas… las personas. Creo que nuestro maestro deseaba que tú más que nadie conociera todo lo hermoso que hay en el mundo y aprendieras a amarlo. — Shun tomó la mano de June y la besó tiernamente. — Porque sabía que tu mereces aspirar a cosas más grandes que esta soledad.

— Shun… — La joven se quedó en silencio. Pero Andrómeda le sonrió de nuevo.

— Y ¿sabes? eso lo sé porque nuestro maestro me lo dijo. Él dijo:

— " _Shun, yo no te estoy entrenando sólo para que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano. Sé que aquel incentivo te da la suficiente fuerza para continuar, pero dime, una vez que ya te hayas encontrado con tu hermano ¿qué sigue? ¿dejarás tu puesto como Caballero de Andrómeda porque si no lo haces te verás obligado a lastimar a otros?"_ — Luego de ello, Albiore silenció por un momento. Notó que el chico se mantenía con la mirada baja, puesto que había muchas cosas que todavía no entendía y no sabría cómo iba a librarlas, pues finalmente su maestro tenía razón. — _"¿Sabes, Shun? June me confesó el otro día que su insistencia para que te vayas de aquí y regreses a Japón a hacerte de una vida normal no es porque ella desconfíe de tu potencial. Creo que de entre todos tus compañeros ella es quien más te comprende y desea que no sufras un destino en donde te veas atrapado entre tus ideales y tus deberes. Sin embargo, Shun, si te detienes a contemplar todo lo que hay a tu alrededor te darás cuenta de que todos estamos humildemente conectados. El cosmos existe dentro de todos nosotros porque todos provenimos del mismo punto: El universo. Por eso, lo que más deseo para ustedes mis alumnos, es que descubran su infinito interior, ese lugar donde podrán vaciar sus experiencias y acumular su aprendizaje. Conforme vayan creciendo se darán cuenta que ese lugar jamás se llenará, siempre habrá algo nuevo que aprender. Por esa razón es que todos somos como un universo, y estamos conectados"._ — Luego de ello, Albiore le sonrió paternalmente. — _"Te enfrentarás a diversidades y habrá momentos en donde sufrirás del desaliento, donde creerás que ya no existe más esperanza. Pero es esa conexión que nos une a todos la que te hará salir adelante. Y confío en que June también lo hará. De verdad deseo que tanto tú como ella salgan de este lugar porque para eso los estoy entrenando, para que estén preparados para salir allá, al mundo de afuera, conocerlo, enfrentarlo y con los corazones nobles que ustedes poseen, puedan amarlo para que sepan juzgarlo como es correctamente; así, jamás perderán la convicción por la cual luchan para proteger la tierra. Nunca traten de llenar su infinito interior; te sorprenderá cuanto dolor puede caber ahí; pero del dolor nace la sabiduría. Y la sabiduría acompaña la tranquilidad y la felicidad y esas cosas sobrepasaran en mucha medida ese dolor."_

Luego de haber repetido las palabras de su maestro, June se quedó mirándole por unos momentos. Se sorprendió cuanto había llorado y como a pesar de todo ese dolor, tuvo la fuerza para sonreírle.

— Nuestro maestro siempre fue muy sabio… — Mencionó June, con una voz más serena. — Siempre halló la manera de hacernos entender las cosas que no comprendíamos.

— Y sus enseñanzas jamás morirán. — Mencionó Shun apaciblemente. — Porque viven dentro de nosotros. Y no debemos ser egoístas, por lo que debemos compartir este tesoro con otras personas…

— Tienes razón Shun. — June habló, tan tranquila como en mucho tiempo no lo había estado. — Todavía nos faltan muchas cosas que conocer para aprender a amarlas…

— Es verdad. —El joven Andrómeda la miró. — Pero… a mí ya me conoces… espero que algún día también me ames…

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida y ruborizada. Shun también se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho… ni si quiera supo cómo se atrevió a decirlo. Sólo sabía que necesitaba decirlo, anhelaba estar con June más que con ninguna otra persona…

Ella lo había sostenido durante tantos años, ella y Albiore lo sacaron adelante en ausencia de Ikki. Ahora era su turno para hacerla continuar. No iba a tener reparos en confesarle lo que sentía, no sería egoísta con sus sentimientos y los guardaría para sí. June necesitaba mucho cariño y compañía puesto que se estaba quedando sin casi nada. Y es que le molestaba tanto que ella tuviera que haber llegado a tales límites como para que él se diera cuenta de eso… Por tal, si ella le rechazaba no importaba. Igual permanecería a su lado hasta que ella pudiera estar completa de nuevo.

— Pero si ya te amo… — La chica sonrió y Shun se sorprendió ante tal respuesta. La abrazó con fuerza y bajo las estrellas agregaron un nuevo sentimiento en su infinito interior; anidando también la promesa de que permanecerían juntos.

Porque ambos comprendieron que al final Albiore tenía razón, luego de todo aquel dolor; supieron cómo encontrarse y reconstruirse a sí mismos de la manera más natural y sabia posible, para después hallar una felicidad inquebrantable.


End file.
